


A Space for Two (MtG Month of the Ship - Day 6: Moving In)

by Wolkemesser



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Dominaria, F/F, Weatherlight, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkemesser/pseuds/Wolkemesser
Summary: This is a continuation of my Day 3 story. I will try to compile them once the month is through ;)





	A Space for Two (MtG Month of the Ship - Day 6: Moving In)

“Sorry again about this…”

“Oh, no, it’s no trouble at all, Arvad! I’m sorry that I didn’t notice anything sooner.”

The vampire laughed, and passed Tiana a nail “It means a lot that you noticed at all. I need to get better at letting everyone know when this…condition of mine is giving me pain. Are you sure about moving out of the engine room?”

“Well, I’ll still be spending most of the days in there anyways.” Tiana hammered the last nail into place, and gave it a tug to test its secureness.” Besides, I’m pretty committed to this room now.” That was half-true. Tiana could have carried all her worldly possessions from one room of the ship to another in one trip. That and the fact that her body needed far less rest than the others would have made her living quarter prospects flexible, if not for her wingspan.

At that moment, Arvad was helping Tiana fix pegs into the wall so that she could store her spear in the new space. She had noticed Arvad lurking around the powerstone more and more the last two days, and he’d confessed the stress from their tour of Otaria was putting a strain on him. They’d concluded that more exposure to the _Weatherlight’s_ core while Arvad slept (and when Tiana didn’t need to do maintenance) was the solution, but that left the one comfortably open space occupied during the times Tiana usually took her own rest.

So that meant a change of quarters on an already-crowded ship, and the only room that had the space to spare for an extra occupant…

“Ah, Arvad, thank you for helping.” Jhoira strode in, her boots clicking smartly against the lower deck. “Good work, both of you.”

…the captain’s quarters.

Raff followed in behind Jhoira, grappling with a length of tarp in both arms. “Is this enough for a hammock?”

“It’s enough for a tent,” Arvad observed. “Lean it up by the door and let’s find something to cut it with.”

The two of them left to search the deck for a knife. The captain had an entire cabinet of artificer’s tool on the wall of her quarters, but Tiana suspected neither of them thought the task worth conscripting items from Jhoira’s personal workshop.

“Thank you again for having me, Captain. I hope this doesn’t disrupt your space too badly”

“Don’t worry about that. I wish the ship layout was more accommodating, but we’ve knocked down all the bulkheads we can at this point. You can even have the space to yourself for sleeping, if you prefer to have the bed. Shanna should have enough room for me until we have a chance to re-appraise the living quarters.”

“N-no! I hardly sleep anyways, and…and I prefer to have someone around anyways.”

“Mmm.” Jhoira leaned up against her workbench. “Someone or me?”

This was the first time they’d been alone since the kiss. Between repairs to the ship and planning meetings with the main crew to discuss their survey of Otaria, the others had been around constantly. Even when Tiana had flown Jhoira in her arms to repair an external mechanism on the _Weatherlight_ ’s rudder, Raff had been there, floating alongside them and shouting suggestions on how to magically enhance the steering mechanism. Tiana had never wanted to swat anyone out of the air so badly.

Now that they _were_ alone, she realized she had no idea what she wanted to say. She felt her cheeks flush.

“Idon’tmindthatit’syou.”

Jhoira raised an eyebrow. “Hmmm? What was that?”

“I-I don’t mind that it’s you!”

“Ah. I’m happy to hear that. I hope this arrangement can bring us closer together, then.”

“Yes, I’d like that!” Tiana waved Jhoira’s makeshift workshop. “I wanted to ask, would you show me some of your handiwork? I’ve been meaning to ask about some of your constructs; about the owl and the beetle, but there never seemed to be a good time…”

“You’d like to see some of the secrets in this chest?” Jhoira tapped her fingers against the shelves above the work bench. “That’s a very good idea, actually. I’d love to have someone to talk artifice with on the ship.”

Tiana beamed. “That would be wonderful! Tonight, even? Before we arrive at Old Krosa?”

“Yes, let’s. We can’t let ourselves get too distracted, of course.” Jhoira wagged a finger at Tiana. “The _Weatherlight_ comes first. The _Weatherlight_ and the crew.” Jhoira’s voice was soft, but it left no room for argument. Not that Tiana ever would.

“Of-of course! Not that I meant they wouldn’t I mean Shanna and Arvad and Raff and Slimefoot are very good friends and the ship is my life’s work and I won’t let any new, um….uh, arrangements get in the way of keeping us flying.”

“I never doubted you would.” Jhoira smiled. “But I would be remiss as captain if I didn’t say something. The crew might talk if they thought you were my favorite.”

“R-right!” Tiana fought the urge to chew her lip.

Jhoira placed a hand on her hip. “But, I also don’t want to lie to them. You see my dilemma.”

“O-oh! So am I…?”

Jhoira crossed the room in two strides and took Tiana’s hand. She didn’t pull; in fact, there was hardly any force behind the gesture, but whenever Jhoira touched her, Tiana felt herself moving automatically wherever the captain directed her.

So she raised her hand up as the captain guided, and Jhoira planted a soft kiss there.

“I think so. I hope that doesn’t make out living arrangements…uncomfortable?”

“N-never.” Tiana’s head was swimming. After days of running their last encounter through her head, this present moment felt surreal. Like a dream of Serra’s realm itself.

“I’m serious.” Jhoira’s gaze was still gentle, but she wasn’t smiling anymore. “I don’t want to take advantage of you. I’m your captain, and I know how much this ship means to you, but if…if this is going to be something, I don’t want either of those factors to make you feel obligated toward me. If I ever make you uncomfortable…if you don’t want this, just say the word and we can just be…friends. Crewmates. I’ve been used by too many lovers in the past to want that for you.”

Tiana pulled Jhoira up off her feet and into a kiss. The captain did strange things with her mouth, like there was something in Tiana’s that she was trying to taste.

Tiana hoped Jhoira was finding something to enjoy as much as she was.

Eventually they pulled apart. Jhoira had never seen the captain blush before, and seeing it now made the moment seen even more ethereal.

“I…I like it when you make me uncomfortable. I mean, not uncomfortable per se, but…I mean, I promise I’ll tell you if it ever makes me unhappy, but…”

“Please do.” The smile was back on Jhoira’s lips. “And if you-”

Something in the doorway caught both their eyes at once. Slimefoot was standing there, something shiny in their outstretched hand.

A knife.

“Oh, for the tarp. Thank you, Slimefoot.” Jhoira slid her arms from around Tiana’s waist (when had those gotten there?) and took the tool from the fungus. From the other side of the doorway, they could hear Raff and Arvad.

“Uh, we found something to cut the tarp with, but Slimefoot snatched it.” Raff’s voice was strained, like he was trying to get around the thallid. “Uh, do you think you could move, mushroom buddy?”

Slimefoot shifted their eyeless face around the room from Jhoira to Tiana, almost deferentially.

Jhoira nodded. “That’s quite alright, Slimefoot please let them in. Excellent work.”

Slimefoot shrugged and stepped backward, audibly smooshing Arvad against the wall. Shanna entered the room, looking bemused as Raff tried to help the vampire up from the floor of the deck.

“All good in here then, captain? Will you be needing the mate’s quarters?”

“Not for the moment, Shanna, thank you.” Jhoira threw Tiana a smile and a wink. “I think we’ll manage quite well.”

_The above is unofficial Fan Content permitted under the Fan Content Policy. Not approved/endorsed by Wizards. Portions of the materials used are property of Wizards of the Coast. ©Wizards of the Coast LLC._


End file.
